


Hey There, Rose Tyler

by RoseHipBullet



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, Depression, Dreams, F/M, Letters, Tears
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-15
Updated: 2014-11-15
Packaged: 2018-02-25 10:55:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2619188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseHipBullet/pseuds/RoseHipBullet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Life after The Doctor is gloomy and boring.<br/>No one knows that better than Rose Tyler.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hey There, Rose Tyler

**Author's Note:**

> This is kinda based off of the song "Hey There, Rose Tyler" by gingerten, but only because it gave me this idea.  
> I mean, it's all sad UGH GOSH

Rose's breath caught in the middle of London. Her eyes widened, her chest became tight; the bags she'd purchased from the mall that day forgotten on the street. The tears that threatened to spill pricked at her golden-brown eyes; her mouth was agape in shock. The words that threatened to be uttered failed to come.

There he was. The Doctor. _Her_ doctor. She blinked once, then twice, then once more just to make sure what she'd been seeing wasn't an illusion. She'd been seeing those often. He turned, his eyes knowing and soft.

"Rose Tyler," He mouthed her name, a small smile on his lips. His hands were dutifully tucked into his pocket, concealing moist palms and quaking fingers. He rubbed one of his hands on his pocket lining and brought it up to his hair, pushing it back due to some nervous tic he'd adopted. "By God, it's Rose Tyler!" He shouted, his excitement barely containable.

Rose smiled as the first pearl of shiny wet rolled down her cheek, running towards the man she'd pined for since Doomsday. The met awkwardly; a tornado of smiles and tears and _longing_. The blonde buried her head deep into The Doctor's shoulder, inhaling his scent. "Doctor...I...I..." She couldn't finish her sentence-- her sniffles hindered it. The brunette smiled and gently met her lips with his.

"Rose, I didn't think I'd be able to see you again. I...the T.A.R.D.I.S...she went off-course, and I landed here, but I doubted this would be where you were. But I kept a hopeful eye out. Rose, I, I never finished what I wanted to say to you." The Doctor shook his head and smiled down into her eyes still muggy with tears.

Her nose dribbled a bit. She looked down and wiped hastily at it with her jean jacket sleeve and looked back up into his eyes, still soft with affection. "Well...what is it?" She was smiling, a slight blush creeping up her neck, spotting her cheeks and ears a deep pink. Her discarded bags were still on the London sidewalk, no one bothering to pick up and steal; everyone going around the couple as if there was an impenetrable bubble about them. She shook her head, her blonde bangs falling into her face as she looked around her.

The doctor's smile softened; and as he opened his mouth, Rose Tyler woke up in a cold sweat.

* * *

 

Rose's body was still heavy with sleep when she rolled out of her bed and onto the floor, the pads of her feet tickling the thick pink shag of her carpet. She looked down at her feet as a few drops rolled off her face. She should have figured it was a dream. Why would The Doctor remember her, much less try to rescue her from the Hell she'd been living? Those were the thoughts that etched her mind every day of every hour of every minute of her life. A small sob broke out of her throat as she remembered the memories she'd experienced with him: memories she could never wipe from her mind. One could never forget The Doctor.

Her morning went without much incident; Jackie burnt the toast and bickered about her daughter needing to get a job. "I swear, love," She had said, "You need to forget about that man and find someone new! You know Richard? He thinks you're entrancing." Rose has rebutted with: "Yeah, and Richard is also thirty-five years old and is married." Her mother waved her hand dismissively and ordered takeout for breakfast.

Most of the time, Rose wanted to die. What was the point in living if she didn't have what kept her alive?

* * *

 

 

The manor in which she resided with her mother and (not)father was located on a large plot of land; she chose to roam away from the house where her mother wouldn't pester her. It was fall, and all the leaves were turning shades of orange and red; they crunched loudly as she walked to her favorite place on the grounds- a small wooded area. The walk wasn't very long, but it was enough to clear her muddled thoughts.

When she reached the wood, her heart felt lighter and free. She smiled a bit as she took a seat under a a leafless tree with a thin trunk. Her head leaned against the smooth bark and her eyes slid shut. She sat there for a few moments, just basking in the calm.

When she'd felt calm and more organized, she took a journal and pen from her purple coat pocket and opened to a fresh page. There she wrote about Him.

_"Hey, Doctor,_

_I can't seem to forget you, and every time I try, it hurts even more. Tough our time together was but a second to you, the love I'd experienced from you felt like a lifetime to me. Every day, my thoughts are plagued with doubtful thoughts about you. That you'd never even cared in the first place. That I was just another companion to you. Sometimes, I wish I'd never met you. The pain of losing you is too hard to bear sometimes. Everyone else in this dimension is happy. All except me, The Atlas who carries a burden too heavy to bear. I wish those mannequins had got me. I wish I was still in my Mum's grimy flat, wishing for adventure or change. Because the pain of losing you is even worse than never meeting you._

_The replacement you gave me doesn't fit. He may wear your face, but you two are not the same. I need you, Doctor. I need you."_

Rose felt the promise of tears prick at her eyes as a few stray drops splattered onto the paper. Suddenly, the wind in the wood picked up, swirling her hair about. She took advantage of the opportunity; she tore up the letter into little bits and threw it to the wind.

She wished the wind could take her far away, too.

**Author's Note:**

> So, what'd you think?  
> Feel free to comment and give kudos!(But only if you want, no pressure.)  
> Uhh, I need a beta reader for upcoming chapters(only if anyone wants any additional chapters.)


End file.
